


To become a Rider

by Ness228



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness228/pseuds/Ness228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>186 year after Eragon Shadeslayer killed Galbatorix, New Vroengard has been establised. Follow Isabel (descendant of Roran Stronghammer) as she starts her journey to learn what it means to become a Rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To become a Rider

"Your mom isn't going to like this" Walter said.

Isabel stopped climbing in the tree to look at him. "She will never find out about this, if we don't tell her," Isabel said, glaring at him. She continued climbing without looking at him and said, "Besides I need to help him. I don't want him to fall."

She climbed further until she came to the point where the cat was stuck in the tree. She carefully crept closer to him and let him sniff her hand. When she figured it was safe, she picked him up and put him on her lap. She stroked him and the cat slowly seemed to relax and stated spinning. The cat truly was beautiful. It had long black hairs and had a very soft fur. Then she looked out from where she sat in the tree. What she saw left her speechless for a little while.

They were in Ilirea, the capital of the Empire. The view from the tree was beautiful. She could see the castle and some of the land around it. It looked peaceful, which was surprising, because it was always busy when you're on the square in front of the palace. It really was a beautiful place, but that was easy to forget when you were busy for weeks on end. Walter and she had gone out riding in the morning and had said to their parents that they would be back before dark. They both loved riding, so nobody was surprised they would be gone for the whole day. After a whole day of riding they had heard a cat meowing. When they looked around they found the cat stuck in a tree and that it was afraid to come down. Isabel had wasted no time and had climbed in the tree to help him.

"Are you coming down of what?" Isabel saw Walter was still at the foot of the tree, looking up to where she sat.

"No, you come up here. The view is amazing."

It was quiet for a few seconds, as if he was contemplating what to do and then she heard him climb in the tree. When he was at the branch she was sitting, he stopped and sat down next to her.

He looked to the view and said in a wistful tone, "You're right, it is beautiful. I'd almost forgotten it could look so peaceful."

They sat for a while just looking at the view. Then Walter took her hand in his, while he kept facing forward. She looked at him, but he acted like he didn't notice and kept staring into the distance. She realized she didn't really mind and quite liked it. She had this weird feeling in the pit her stomach, like butterflies. She looked at the view again with a small smile on her face.

After a while they started talked. It wasn't about anything serious, but it was nice. Just sitting there with your best friend and letting the whole world and time pass by without noticing.

She wished it could always be like this. But the sun had started setting. The sunset was wonderful, but it made her realize they needed to get back. When she said this to Walter he sighed and said, "You're right, of course."

He began climbing back to the ground while she woke up the cat, whom had been sleeping on her lap the whole time. She put it on her shoulders and she was relieved to see it stayed there and didn't do something like clawing his nails in her shoulder. Isabel figured it wouldn't be the nicest feeling in the world. Not to mention they might fall out of the tree, of course. She began climbing down and when her feet touched the ground, she took the cat back in her arms.

They walked to the spot they had left the horses and climbed up. When they sat, she put the cat in front of her and she made sure the cat wouldn't fall of. Then they set for the castle.


End file.
